


Anam Chara

by Bread_Stars



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Soulmate AU, There's Momentary Angst but it gets sorted, These guys are so together, all ends well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 03:22:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8234323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bread_Stars/pseuds/Bread_Stars
Summary: No one kill me but I did a Soulmate AU. 'Tis cute though. Sort of canon compliant. Set in Belonging Series 2.





	

Angel could remember the day that the inked name had appeared on his skin. He didn't understand it at the time and tried to hide it out of fear of not having the average Gaelic woman's name. When his father had seen it he was shocked and pushed him away. He didn't quite know how to deal with him after that. He had thought that it was some tribal person who would bring shame upon their family by acting like a banshee.

  
When Darla saw it after having aired him Angel supposed she was envious that it wasn't her. She had tried to disregard it by saying they were above it but he knew she knew better. It would never be her.

  
When he'd been with Buffy he'd hidden it. Angel guessed it was because he'd liked her and he wanted her to like him too. She found out of course, though. He'd seen the flash of hurt in her eyes even though he knew he wasn't hers. She'd been open about that. He only wished he'd been too.

  
Now he was content with waiting with how many decades, how many centuries, it would take for him to meet whoever the person was on his skin. So he buried himself in helping people and redeeming himself from all that he did when he was soulless.

  
At the moment they were on the case regarding Winifred Burkle brought missing as shown in Cordy's vision. They were at the library and a demon who looked to be the same species as The Host had appeared through a portal.

  
"Landok? Is that you?" The Host looked shocked and almost threatened.

  
"You know him?" Angel asked turning to him.

  
"Yeah. But just because I know his name doesn't mean you can't knock him unconscious. Please continue." Angel decided that The Host definitely felt unnerved by this Landok.

  
"Can it really be you? Krevlornswath of the Deathwok Clan?" The demon said.

  
Angel froze upon hearing that. It couldn't be... Though it made sense as he thought about it more. Why hadn't he said something?

  
"It's clearly rabid. Do your thing, Angel." Lorne urged him with a pleading look in his eyes.

  
"Krevlornswath?" Angel repeated as he looked into his eyes.

  
"Of the Deathwok Clan?" Cordy said oblivious to Angel's admittedly odd reaction.

  
"Eh- ah... I-I prefer to be called Lorne." The Host said as if admitting to a secret.

  
"Lorne." Angel seemed to be dysfunctional. He couldn't stop repeating things. He told himself to get a grip.

  
"Yes. Lorne if you must. Though I don't generally go by that because green." He gestured to his face with a small smile for the first time since Landok had come through that portal.

  
"Huh?" Cordy said not understanding.

  
"Right. Lorne Greene." Angel said glad that he understood that. Cordy and Wes, however, still looked lost. "Bonanza? Fifteen years on the air not mean anything to anyone here?" He paused and looked at their faces with a sigh. "Okay. _Now_ I feel old."

  
The exchange went on and consisted of explaining to Landok about what this dimension was like and getting him to help. By the time Angel and Lorne had a chance to talk alone, they were following Landok to the Drokken demon of whom he was sensing the aura.

  
"So Lorne. Why didn't you tell us your name earlier?" Angel repeated his name with an eyebrow quirked.

  
"I told you. Lorne Greene jokes, pumpkin."

  
"Well I'm glad I found out. I guess now would be a good time to mention that your my soulmate?" Angel felt his confidence fade and he drifted into a more nervous state.

  
"I'm you soulmate?" Lorne's eyes widened in shock. "But how?"

  
"Well generally The Powers That Be sort those things out. I don't know the details but..." Angel trailed off.

  
"Angel... I'm sorry. I don't have your name."

  
And then Angel's heart smashed. He'd had feelings for Lorne even before today when he discovered what he'd discovered. They'd only been reinforced when he found out that he might have a chance. That this might be the one thing he did right. That he could have. He should've seen this after all the awful things he'd done. He really didn't deserve to have Lorne. It was good that Lorne got the chance for someone better.

  
"Oh. W-who do you have? That is if you don't mind me asking...." Angel stuttered trying to to let the emotion show in his voice.

  
"Someone named Liam. I haven't met him yet. Angel I'm so sorry." Lorne said. "I do really like you though. In a way I'd like you to be my soulmate-"

  
"What did you say?" Angel cut in.

  
"Liam. Why?" Lorne said slowly with a puzzled look.

  
Angel swallowed and averted his eyes. There were tons of Liams; it didn't have to be him. But what if it was?

  
"Angelkins?"

  
He was brought back to reality and cleared his throat. "That was my name before I was sired. I mean it probably isn't meant to be me but I-"

  
Angel was cut off by a pair of lips against his own. They were soft and sweet. Angel kissed back after a moment of processing what was happening. He felt a hand on the back of his neck which ghosted a touch. The kiss ended pretty soon after that with them both pulling back.

  
"I think that if you have my name from birth, then I'd have yours. I told you I _wanted_ it to be you anyway, honey bun." Lorne whispered, his face still close to Angel's. "Liam. You're Irish then?"

  
"Yeah. I don't like that name though. Reminds me of my childhood, my past." A shadow went over Angel's face but it soon passed.

  
"Then we're in agreement. You'll call me Lorne. I'll call you Angel." Lorne smiled brightly.

  
"I like that." Angel couldn't help smiling back at his... what was Lorne to him now? "I have one more question though. Does this mean we're going out?"

  
"We're soulmates, Ange babe. That kinda comes with the gig." Lorne smiled knowingly.

  
"I just wanted to clarify." Angel said half defensively half jokingly.

  
"Clarification over with, can you shut up so I can kiss you again? Because I'll be damned if that wasn't the best kiss of my life."

  
Angel leaned in and answered his words with the kiss he'd wanted. When he'd first read that name well over 200 years ago he hadn't expected this at all. If his old self could see this now he'd probably faint in shock. But just because he hadn't expected it doesn't mean he wasn't happy as hell (and he'd been) that this was what had happened. Because damn, these had been the best kisses of his very long life.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry to anyone who hated this. I've done a few canon universe fics in this ship and I decided to try this. It sort of fits but if you hated it, I will apologise.  
> The title means 'soulmate' in Gaelic by the way.


End file.
